Just Wild About Harry's Workshop
Just Wild about Harry's Workshop is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Shining Time Station. Plot Matt and Tanya arrive and say "hi" to Mr. Conductor. Schemer thinks that the kids are addressing him, so he invites them inside, saying that he needs some design ideas. Stacy enters the workshop. Schemer boasts that he's the future owner and operator of a full-service snack bar of leisure food that will soon be opening at the station. He produces a memo from the railroad's headquarters acknowledging his proposal to open up a snack bar in the workshop's floor space. Stacy telephones headquarters and request to speak to J.B. King, Esquire. He compliments Stacy for defending Harry's workshop, then sparkles away. On the phone, Stacy insists that Shining Time Station does not need a snack bar. In addition she defends Harry Cupper and his workshop before abruptly and politely ending the call. The kids are concerned that Stacy may get fired for speaking like that to her boss, they notice Mr. Conductor appear on the Information Booth and go over to speak to him. Mr. Conductor notices that Stacy is preoccupied with something and asks her about it. Tanya wonders if Stacy should call Mr. King again to explain herself better. Mr. Conductor advises against it, explaining in a roundabout way that she shouldn't try to explain herself too well and to let J.B. King think about what she said to him. He elaborates that it's easier for them to disagree with you. But if they aren't sure what you mean, they can never quite sure whether they disagree with you or not. It reminds him of when Duck the Great Western Engine first arrived on the Island of Sodor, and tells them the story. After the tale, Tanya says that she failed to see what the story had to do with explaining yourself to others. Harry ambles into the station and Stacy tries to intercept him before he reaches the workshop, explaining that they have a problem. After she explains Schemer's plan to him, Harry is livid and confronts Schemer. When Schemer confirms his plans to replace the workshop with a snack bar, Harry storms off. Just then a man wearing a trench coat and fedora enters the station. He doesn't say a word when Schemer greets him, and only nods to affirm that he's waiting for a train. Schemer invites him to play a tune on the jukebox. Stacy continues to defend Harry's presence and his workshop at the station; Schemer interjects to say that today's railroads do not run on toys, gadgets or stories; they run on cheeseburgers and scrambled eggs. Stacy angrily makes the point that Harry also keeps everything in working order, but Schemer retorts that Stacy can manage that all on her own. Stacy has had enough and as the station's manager, kicks Schemer out. The man breaks his silence to ask Stacy if the jukebox works. He inserts a nickel and inside the jukebox, the puppets are all arguing about who is right in the snack bar debate. Tito interrupts to remind them that the man is waiting for them to play something. The band refocuses their attention to the task at hand and plays their rendition of "Union Train." After the song, Tanya suggests that Schemer is a bully for trying to take Harry's workshop away. Stacy explains that he isn't a bully. Schemer's problem is that he doesn't know how to get along and work with other people. Adding that what goes around comes around; Stacy gives a nickel to the kids to watch a movie about bullying in the Picture Machine. Harry and Schemer walk into the station at the same time. Schemer announces that he has spoken to his lawyer and that only the railroad’s main office can tell him what to do. An incensed Harry wants to have words with him, Schemer is alarmed when his vending machine suddenly begins to malfunction and spit out its contents. Schemer asks Harry to have a look at the machine, but Harry steadfastly refuses. Schemer goes off to find somebody else to repair it while Stacy talks to Harry to say that he should fix the machine anyway as a show of good faith. Harry does not find Stacy's suggestion funny and stomps over to the vending machine. He yanks the machine's plug out from the wall. Stacy chases after Harry and the drama attracts the attention of the passenger who follows them. Mr. Conductor appears and Tanya tells him that her grandfather is very upset. Mr. Conductor empathizes with Harry, adding that no one wants to be replaced or told they're not useful. Mr. Conductor then tells the story of how Percy felt the same way when he met Harold the Helicopter. After the tale, Tanya says that it's nice that Percy and Harold became friends, but doubts if Harry and Schemer will ever be. Mr. Conductor answers that it'll never come to pass as long as Schemer wants Harry's workshop. Mr. Conductor then says goodbye and sparkles away when he hears Schemer approaching. Schemer is furious that a repair man he consulted wants to charge $40 an hour plus parts to repair his vending machine. Stacy returns with Harry, insisting that she won't let Schemer take over. Schemer is unmoved by what was just said and dismissively goes off to call headquarters. Schemer is interrupted by a voice telling him that won't be necessary, and we see that it's man in the trench coat. He flashes a badge and introduces himself as P. C. Flanagan, Chief Holdings Inspector for the Indian Valley Railroad. He's been observing the station goings-on and finds it all very interesting. He asks to see the letter from headquarters, and when Schemer hands it to him, the Inspector ceremoniously stamps it null and void much to Schemer's dismay. He explains that the letter is rescinded and Stacy, Harry and the kids are happy to hear the news. He addresses Harry that he can use the workshop again. The inspector then turns his attention back to Schemer. He compliments his ambitions, but counsels that he needs to have more modesty and exercise more sense. As Schemer removes the padlock, he tells Harry that he's learned something from this misunderstanding; the station doesn't need a snack bar but instead needs someone who can fix arcade machines. Stacy expresses her thanks to Mr. Flanagan. The Inspector says that she should credit herself as the things she said made a lot of sense, and that it was good the she held her ground and stood up for what she believed in. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Schemer * Harry Cupper * Matthew Jones * Tanya Cupper * The Inspector * J.B. King (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * Harold (mentioned) Thomas stories * Duck Takes Charge Percy is excited Sir Topham Hatt is getting a bigger engine to help him out. Montague A.K.A. Duck the Great Western Engine is the one he’s been waiting for. When he does arrive, the big tender engines start ordering him about. In protest Duck and Percy block the entrance to the shed. Sir Topham Hatt soon puts everyone into their place. * Percy Proves a Point Harold is a helicopter. He thinks railroads are not much use and quite out of date. Percy has something to say to that. Percy with his stone cars makes the trip in record time and beats the helicopter on his old branch line. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Union Train Cartoons and Songs * What Goes Around Comes Around * Cartoons used in the song: Trivia *The episode's title is a play on words of a 1921 Broadway song "I'm Just Wild About Harry." *Harry mentions the "Silver Comet", another engine in the roster of trains working the Indian Valley Railroad. *The Jukebox Puppet Band's rendition of "Union Train" is featured on the CD compilation of "Jukebox Sleepytime Singsongs." *The song "What Goes Around Comes Around" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1." *William Duell who played Inspector Flanagan in this episode sadly passed away at the age of 88 in Manhattan on December 22, 2011. *When Stacy talks to J.B. King on the telephone, the voice is actually a sped-up version of T.S. Elliot reading a few lines from his poem "The Naming of Cats". Gallery JustWildAboutHarry'sWorkshop 0417.jpg DuckTakesCharge1.png DuckTakesCharge8.png DuckTakesCharge70.png DuckTakesCharge69.png DuckTakesCharge68.png DuckTakesCharge67.png DuckTakesCharge66.png DuckTakesCharge65.png DuckTakesCharge64.png DuckTakesCharge63.png DuckTakesCharge62.png DuckTakesCharge61.png DuckTakesCharge60.png DuckTakesCharge59.png DuckTakesCharge58.png DuckTakesCharge57.png DuckTakesCharge56.png DuckTakesCharge55.png DuckTakesCharge54.png DuckTakesCharge53.png DuckTakesCharge52.png DuckTakesCharge51.png DuckTakesCharge50.png DuckTakesCharge49.png DuckTakesCharge48.png DuckTakesCharge47.png DuckTakesCharge46.png DuckTakesCharge45.png DuckTakesCharge44.png DuckTakesCharge43.png DuckTakesCharge42.png DuckTakesCharge41.png DuckTakesCharge40.png DuckTakesCharge39.png DuckTakesCharge38.png DuckTakesCharge37.png DuckTakesCharge36.png DuckTakesCharge35.png DuckTakesCharge34.png DuckTakesCharge33.png DuckTakesCharge32.png DuckTakesCharge31.png DuckTakesCharge30.png DuckTakesCharge29.png DuckTakesCharge28.png JustWildaboutHarry'sWorkshop 0856.jpg JustWildAboutHarry'sWorkshop 2005.jpg PercyProvesaPoint1.png PercyProvesaPoint2.png PercyProvesaPoint3.png PercyProvesaPoint45.png PercyProvesaPoint44.png PercyProvesaPoint43.png PercyProvesaPoint42.png PercyProvesaPoint41.png PercyProvesaPoint40.png PercyProvesaPoint39.png PercyProvesaPoint38.png PercyProvesaPoint37.png PercyProvesaPoint36.png PercyProvesaPoint35.png PercyProvesaPoint34.png PercyProvesaPoint33.png PercyProvesaPoint32.png PercyProvesaPoint31.png PercyProvesaPoint30.png PercyProvesaPoint29.png PercyProvesaPoint28.png PercyProvesaPoint27.png PercyProvesaPoint26.png PercyProvesaPoint25.png PercyProvesaPoint24.png PercyProvesaPoint23.png PercyProvesaPoint22.png PercyProvesaPoint21.png PercyProvesaPoint20.png PercyProvesaPoint18.png PercyProvesaPoint17.png PercyProvesaPoint16.png PercyProvesaPoint15.png PercyProvesaPoint14.png PercyProvesaPoint13.png PercyProvesaPoint12.png PercyProvesaPoint11.png PercyProvesaPoint10.png PercyProvesaPoint9.png PercyProvesaPoint8.png PercyProvesaPoint7.png PercyProvesaPoint6.png PercyProvesaPoint5.png PercyProvesaPoint4.png PercyProvesaPoint46.png JustWildAboutHarry'sWorkshop 2440.jpg JustWildAboutHarry'sWorkshop 2447.jpg JustWildaboutHarry'sWorkshop 2458.jpg JustWildAboutHarry'sWorkshop 2522.jpg AJukeboxLullaby16.png AJukeboxLullaby17.png AJukeboxLullaby18.png AJukeboxLullaby19.png AJukeboxLullaby20.png AJukeboxLullaby21.png AJukeboxLullaby22.png AJukeboxLullaby23.png Episode File:Just Wild About Harry's Workshop Category:Episodes Category:Season 1